


Again

by zaky



Category: SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 03:24:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9216470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaky/pseuds/zaky
Summary: Minho bertemu mantan pacarnya semasa sekolah.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Cerita ini agak rusak. Aku sedang rusak bzzz.

Kakaknya memandanginya lama-lama dari balik akuarium sekaligus partisi ruang tengah dan koridor, terus-menerus memandanginya dengan wajah sedikit terdistorsi akibat air yang menghalanginya, tetap tidak melepaskan pandangan bahkan setelah Minho selesai mengenakan sepatu, dan itu membuatnya merasa cukup jengah. Sedikit menjejakkan kaki ke lantai, ia membalikkan badan pada pria yang kini, dengan terlambat dan sebenarnya tanpa berusaha, menaburkan butiran makanan ikan.

“Kau punya masalah?” panggil Minho.

“Nah,” jawab kakaknya pendek.

Minho merengut, lalu mengambil salah satu payung yang digantungkan di dekat rak sepatu. Untuk terakhir kalinya, ia melirik ke belakang, pada kakak lelakinya yang lagi-lagi memandanginya dengan sorot mata menakutkan itu, lalu meraih pegangan pintu.

“Kau tahu kau tidak menginginkan ini,” kata kakaknya ketika ia membuka pintu, gemuruh hujan menyambar sebagian besar suaranya, tapi perhatian Minho telanjur tersedot seluruhnya. Ia mendesah keras, menjilat bibir dengan frustrasi, dan memutuskan membanting pintu menutup di belakangnya ketimbang menanggapi pria itu. Karena ia tahu itu benar, tapi tidak memiliki daya untuk bertindak sebaliknya.

Payung tidak membantu banyak menyelamatkannya; ia tiba di mobil dengan sisi luar lengan basah dan sepatu digenangi air. Ia menyumpah lirih. Padahal perjalanan ke mobil yang berada tepat di luar pagar rumah tidak sejauh itu. Setelah melemparkan payung ke lantai bangku belakang, ia menjalankan mobil membelah hujan deras. Perjalanan ini tidak akan mulus.

Tapi sejak kapan komponen dalam kehidupannya berjalan mulus? Pekerjaan, cinta, semuanya berantakan, seolah-olah ia berhasil mencapai undakan yang ditempatinya sekarang sepenuhnya oleh kebetulan dan bukan usaha sungguh-sungguh. Ia mendapat pekerjaan di satu perusahaan perangkat lunak berkat koneksi ayahnya, ia mengenal pasangan-pasangan kencan dari temannya teman atau kencan buta tidak jelas. Ia tidak berjalan sesuai kemauannya dan, jika pun itu terjadi, akan menjadi bencana yang ingin dilupakannya.

Nyatanya hanya butuh sekitar lima belas menit untuk tiba di gedung bioskop yang sudah dijanjikan. Minho mengembuskan napas keras, menegakkan badan, lalu berusaha melatih senyum terbaik. Dengan tarikan otot wajah yang sama, ia meraih ponsel dari jok bangku depan dan mengecek pesan yang masuk. Pasangannya sudah menunggu. Ia keluar dari mobil masih dengan senyum-topeng rusak yang membuat seorang gadis terlonjak kaget saat berpapasan di belokan lapangan parkir.

Tersenyum, puji penampilannya— _oh, filmnya sudah hampir mulai!_ —gandeng tangannya masuk. Lalu, setelah lampu dipadamkan dan perhatian semua orang tertuju pada layar raksasa, ia bisa menjadi dirinya sendiri. Mungkin tidur atau... tidur. Pada dasarnya menonton film bukan kegemarannya.

Gadis itu manis, mengenakan terusan selutut polos berwarna biru gelap, rambutnya menggelombang. Sejenak Minho mengecek penampilannya di kaca penutup papan iklan. Yup, semua orang akan menyukai pemuda dengan lengan baju basah serta rambut berantakan. Tetap saja ia melebarkan senyum dan mempercepat langkah menghampirinya.

“Hai.”

“Oh, hai!” sapa gadis itu agak terkejut. Mata bulatnya naik dan turun, menilai Minho terang-terangan. “Kupikir kau akan terlambat. Hujan di luar deras sekali dan jalanan macet, kudengar?”

“Ya, semacam itu, tapi aku tidak akan membiarkan diriku terlambat untuk menemuimu.”

Gadis itu cekikikan di balik punggung tangan, pipinya merona merah. “Kalau begitu, kita bisa masuk sekarang?” tanyanya dengan mata berbinar, tangan telah diselipkan ke lekuk siku Minho.

“Tentu.” Minho meliriknya singkat. “Kau kelihatan cantik.”

“Oh, ini—terima kasih.”

Tentu saja tahap pertama kencan berjalan lancar, mereka hanya perlu bertukar gombalan manis dan kerling mata sana-sini, mungkin sedikit lelucon ringan dan tawa kecil. Seperti lokasi kencan yang sangat klise, percakapan mereka sama klisenya, tidak beda jauh dengan dua aktor panggung sandiwara yang diadakan tiap akhir pekan.

Tapi bagaimana dengan tahap selanjutnya? Ketika menonton film dan makan malam sudah bisa dicoret dari daftar, ketika Minho akan mengantar si gadis pulang ke rumah, bertanya-tanya apakah mereka dapat melanjutkannya ke tahap yang lebih kompleks, biasanya melibatkan ucapan malu-malu, “Kita bisa lakukan ini lagi,” atau bahkan kecupan singkat di pipi. Dan pertukaran pesan pendek harian mulai menelusup ke rutinitas, kencan kedua, rayuan yang lebih intens, kencan ketiga, telepon-telepon separuh berbisik di malam hari.

Selanjutnya Minho tidak tahu. Ia hampir tidak pernah mengencani seseorang lebih dari tahap dua. Mereka selalu hanya bertahan sekitar sebulan, karena panduan untuk berkencan tidak dibuat hari per hari. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan setelah bertelepon, tidak tahu harus menjawab apa jika pasangannya mendadak merajuk, tidak tahu harus bagaimana saat pasangannya mendadak membahas pasangan lain yang tidak dikenalnya.

(“Oh, bagus. Ya... oh, aku tidak tahu. Hm. _Ooh_.” Kakaknya mengintip dari tepi pintu kamar, mengerutkan kening, bertanya-tanya apakah seseorang menawarinya asuransi.)

Berkencan, dan cinta secara general, tidak pernah dipahami Minho. Yang ia ketahui tidak lebih dari cinta, bersama dengan pekerjaan, adalah aspek kehidupan yang harus dilakoninya selama ia masih muda.

Mereka melangkah masuk ke ruangan, dirinya secara berkala menganggukkan kepala menanggapi obrolan gadis di sebelahnya mengenai sekuel film yang akan mereka tonton. _Kau lapar? Bagaimana kalau kita makan dulu?_ Ia menjajal pertanyaan itu dalam hati, mendengungkannya dalam rongga kepala. _Aku tahu restoran yang enak di sini, yeah, kita bisa mencobanya—_

“Minho?”

Laju pikiran Minho terhenti, orang yang memanggilnya dari gang antar deretan kursi bergegas menghampirinya. Minho menujukan pandangan pada lelaki ramping itu, pada senyum lebar di bibirnya, pada rambut pendek hitam legam, pada keseluruhan eksistensinya.

Dan merasakan jantungnya berhenti berdetak. _Oh_.

“Hei, tidak menyangka bisa bertemu di sini.” Lelaki itu menempati kursi di sebelahnya, menumpukan siku di lengan kursi, mencondongkan badan ke arahnya. Masih tersenyum lebar. “Kau juga suka film ini? Kupikir kau tidak pernah tertarik dengan komedi romantis.”

Minho tidak yakin yang berdenyut cepat di dadanya adalah jantung atau sekadar bagian dalam dirinya kelabakan berusaha menahan kotak memori dari menyemburkan isinya keluar.

“Jadi—” Lee Taemin melongokkan kepala ke depan, senyumnya agak memudar menemukan gadis yang duduk di sebelah Minho. Tetapi kemudian ia menggantinya dengan cengiran menggoda. “Oh, sedang kencan, huh? Anak populer, seperti biasa.”

 _Perkenalkan mereka_ , kata suara dalam kepalanya, terdengar seperti komandan perang yang penuh kendali tapi tegang. Minho memasang senyum-topeng rusaknya. “Taemin, ini Haneul. Haneul, ini Taemin...”

Taemin mengulurkan tangan. “Mantan pacar Minho.”

Gadis itu menaikkan tatapan penuh selidik pada Minho. Minho membatu, merasa jadi tokoh kartun yang kedapatan berbohong dan siap kabur, angin mengepul di belakang kakinya yang jadi lingkaran.

“Oh, senang berkenalan denganmu.” Pasangan kencan Minho menyambut tangan Taemin, tapi hanya sekilas, seolah gelas minuman yang lantas disambarnya akan mampu menyelamatkan nyawanya.

Lampu diredupkan. Taemin beringsut mendekati Minho. “Kau lihat itu? Dia percaya kalau aku mantan pacarmu.”

“Apakah bukan?” desis Minho.

“Iya, sih, tapi dia percaya.” Taemin hampir menyemburkan tawa ke pangkuan Minho. “Lucu, biasanya orang yang mendengarnya menganggap itu lelucon.”

Pasangan kencan Minho melirik mereka sekali lagi. Taemin mencengir lebar dan meluruskan tatapan ke layar.

 _Hampir_ tidak pernah lanjut lebih dari tahap dua, karena Taemin adalah perkecualian itu, sekaligus alasan Minho tidak ingin jauh-jauh dari Aturan Kencan yang entah bagaimana diterima semua orang. Mereka berdua bertemu pertama kali saat terkunci di kamar mandi pria, bukan kencan buta apalagi tabrakan melankolis di koridor. Kencan pertama mereka di auditorium sekolah, di tengah-tengah upacara penyambutan siswa baru, Taemin mendadak berjinjit mencium pipinya dengan alasan toh mereka berada di barisan paling belakang. Mereka tidak bertukar pesan pendek atau telepon tengah malam, tetapi kode Morse dari ketukan di dinding kamar asrama yang bersebelahan karena itu keren (bagi Taemin) dan di mana lagi bisa diaplikasikan (bagi Minho si anak pramuka). Mereka berciuman di atap, di ruang cuci baju, di gudang peralatan olahraga; saat berpapasan di koridor, saat dihukum mengangkat tangan di luar kelas, saat Taemin _ingin_ menciumnya, saat Minho _butuh_ menciumnya.

Tidak ada tahapan dalam kisah mereka. Semua lebur menjadi satu, tidak beraturan, terkocok dan terbalik. Kulit berkeringat mereka saling melekat, lidah saling bertaut, tapi mereka tidak mengetahui tanggal ulang tahun satu sama lain. Mereka terburu-buru, tidak peduli, _pokoknya bersama_. Tapi semuanya terasa menyenangkan, harus diakui, dan Minho memutuskan meniru perilaku Taemin yang bebas.

Itu adalah pertama kali Minho membiarkan insting memberinya arahan, dan mereka berakhir di pemakaman—secara harfiah. Beberapa nisan rusak dan pagar jebol. Mobil yang mereka jarah dari pinggir jalan berasap setelah menubruk patung seorang pria berambut panjang di tengah-tengah lahan pemakaman. Menggulingkan pria mabuk dari mobil dan berkendara gila-gilaan dalam kondisi mabuk yang kurang-lebih sama, menyambar apa saja, menyerempet mana saja. _Air bag_ berhasil menyelamatkan nyawa mereka setelah tabrakan, dan mereka memang tertawa-tawa setelah menyeret langkah keluar dari mobil, berciuman di atas makam seseorang dan mungkin membuat hantu-hantu mengernyit.

Sejak itu Minho menjauhi Taemin. _Bagaimana kalau kita selanjutnya berakhir di_ dalam _peti mati?_ Taemin tersengat dengan gagasan itu, tapi setuju untuk mengakhiri hubungan mereka. Tidak ada dendam atau sakit hati parah yang mengikuti. Mereka berpisah tidak karena percik cinta yang padam, itu yang Minho yakini.

Mereka berpacaran sepanjang masa sekolah menengah atas, sampai sekarang Minho bergidik geli saat teman-teman yang sempat menjadi saksi dikumpulkan dalam reuni dan mengulang salah satu anekdot mereka. Ia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri tidak akan bersikap kelewatan dalam perjalanan cintanya.

Dan sekarang Taemin berada di sampingnya, terkekeh setiap beberapa saat sekali, menikmati film yang sama sekali tidak diperhatikan Minho. Caranya melendot ke satu lengan yang bertumpu kursi serta aroma vanila dari sekelilingnya tidak berbeda dari bertahun-tahun lalu, seperti ketika mereka kabur dari asrama demi menonton film tengah malam di bioskop, berpelukan dan lebih sering berciuman daripada memperhatikan plot.

Mereka bukannya putus komunikasi seusai mengakhiri hubungan. Reuni sekolah, sekadar minum-minum bersama mantan teman sekelas, atau bahkan berpapasan di trotoar karena apartemen mereka bersebelahan, bukannya jarang terjadi dan Minho bisa dengan percaya diri berkata mereka mengobrol senormal yang bisa dilakukan dua orang teman. Tapi ini pertama kali, setelah bertahun-tahun, Taemin berada begitu dekat dengannya, dalam suasana gelap, terkikik-kikik seperti yang selalu dilakukan pemuda itu saat mencoba merokok di gudang olahraga bersamanya.

Astaga, mereka dulu pasangan yang sangat nakal, bukan begitu.

Minho berusaha meluruskan kenangan intim yang bocor dengan berbagai komentar platonik _—itu masa lalu, oh lucunya, kekanakan sekali, hehe bocah_ —saat Taemin menyandarkan kepala ke pundaknya. Minho mengerjapkan mata. Semakin banyak memori menyembur keluar, kini menggenangi ruang pusat kontrol tempat akal sehatnya berada.

“Apa-apaan, Taemin,” bisiknya.

“Tidak bisakah?” Taemin balas berbisik, satu tangannya berhasil melingkari milik Minho dan mendekapnya erat. “Pasanganmu tidak akan tahu.”

Minho melirik ke sisi lain, pasangannya memang sedang cekikikan, tampaknya sangat hanyut bersama suasana komedi. “Tetap saja—”

“Kita pernah meledakkan mobil, begini saja tidak akan membunuhmu.”

“Kita tidak meledakkan mobil,” balas Minho tegas sambil menoleh, tapi hidungnya justru bertemu tumpukan rambut hitam yang semakin menguarkan aroma vanila. Kotak memorinya jebol di sisi lain, semakin banyak yang menggelegak.

Mendadak Minho teringat dulu dia yang menindik telinga Taemin. Sebelah kiri. Menggunakan ujung peniti yang dipanaskan api pemantik sampai merah menyala, Taemin membaringkan kepala di pangkuannya sambil menyumpalkan dasinya ke mulut untuk meredam teriakan. Dia ingat ikut mengernyit panik saat Taemin menahan pekikan, jadi dia mencampakkan dasinya melewati bahu dan membungkam Taemin menggunakan bibirnya. Untung saja telinga Taemin tidak sobek.

“Oh, benar. Kita menubrukkan mobil ke patung paman-paman itu,” kekeh Taemin, sedikit beringsut untuk mencari posisi lebih nyaman di pundak Minho. “Untung tidak ditangkap polisi.”

“Untung tidak kualat,” Minho mengoreksi. Tangannya yang berada di lengan kursi mendadak ditumpukkan dengan milik Taemin. Ia menurunkan pandangan dan mendapati jari-jemari pemuda itu yang lebih kecil, masih lebih kecil, telah saling menjalin dengan miliknya.

Pernah pada suatu waktu, untuk alasan yang telah blur, Minho menangis tanpa suara di atas pagar pembatas atap sekolah. Taemin melompat untuk duduk di sisinya, sepertinya hendak menyemburkan lelucon yang baru ditemukannya, tapi segera bungkam mendapatinya berurai air mata. Dengan canggung pemuda itu menumpukkan tangan mereka, mengusap-usap punggung tangannya menggunakan ibu jari dengan gerakan melingkar. Mereka tidak mengatakan apa-apa sampai malam menjelang.

“Bagaimana kelanjutan mobil itu? Aku ingat kita berciuman di dekat sana, tapi tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padanya.” Taemin tercenung, mengusap-usap punggung tangan Minho menggunakan ibu jari, persis seperti dulu. “Juga pada pak tua yang punya mobil itu.”

“Kita kembali ke asrama tepat waktu. Baju gosong tapi selamat, kupikir,” gumam Minho. Dia tidak akan menghirup barang mencurigakan untuk kedua kalinya setelah apa yang mereka alami malam itu. Taemin tertawa tanpa suara sambil memainkan jemari Minho.

“Heh, bicara soal keberuntungan.” Taemin mengecup buku jari Minho satu per satu, tiap kalinya mengirimkan arus listrik tepat ke kotak memori yang mulai rompal.  Minho mengepalkan tangan dan meletakkannya dengan tegas ke lengan kursi.

“Taemin, aku sedang berkencan.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Tapi pemuda itu tidak beranjak dari pundaknya. “Beritahu aku kalau dia lihat sini.”

“Minho,” bisik pasangan kencannya. “Ada masalah?”

“Ah, tidak.” Entah apakah gadis itu tidak ambil pusing atau memang rabun senja. Sekadar mengerutkan kening, tapi kemudian mengangguk dan kembali menghadap depan.

Minho menoleh jengkel, hendak menegur Taemin tentang sikap yang menyulitkan, tapi justru bertemu dengan bibir Taemin.

“Makanya jangan ribut,” bisik Taemin tanpa menambah jarak di antara mereka. “Nanti dia tahu.”

“Tae—”

“Ssh, kita dulu mahir melakukannya. Tidak akan ada yang dengar.” Mata Taemin berkerlip jahil saat mengerling ke arhanya. “Bahkan teman sekamarku tidak tahu kita berciuman semalaman.”

Bibir sejuk pemuda itu menggelincir mengikuti kontur rahangnya, turun ke lehernya, mengikuti denyut kehangatan nadinya. Taemin masih ingat dia memiliki titik geli di lekuk antara leher dan pundaknya, dan masih ingat bagaimana mengubah sensasi menggelitik menjadi sesuatu yang benar-benar berbeda menggunakan gigi serta lidahnya.

Minho tahu sejak lama sudah ada retak di Kotak Memori Taemin—begitu ia menamainya—yang selalu meneteskan kenangan-kenangan samar ke kesehariannya: aroma sup jagung dari kedai pinggir jalan, semilir vanila dari penumpang kereta, sedikit dari asap tembakau. Kini retak itu mencapai puncak, bertemu dengan rekahan lainnya, menimbulkan bunyi _krak_ hening, sebelum banjir besar mendobrakkan ruang pusat kontrol Minho. Alarm tanda bahaya tidak berguna; akal sehatnya telah terendam, rusak, malfungsi.

Maka, Minho menarik rambut Taemin dari belakang hingga pemuda itu mendongak, lalu menabrakkan bibir mereka. Ada sedikit bunyi keletuk gigi yang bersinggungan, mereka berdua mendengus, tapi tidak butuh waktu lama hingga perasaan familier yang terbangkitkan mengemudikan suasana. Taemin sedikit memiringkan kepala, membuka mulutnya, dan Minho tidak menunggu untuk menjulurkan lidahnya masuk. Gumpalan listrik melejit-lejit ke seluruh tubuh saat tonjol-tonjol lidah mereka bergesekan. Minho semakin mendorong Taemin ke kursi. Taemin semakin meremas pundaknya.

Terburu-buru. Mereka selalu terburu-buru. _Tidak ada bedanya dengan kelinci panik di musim kawin_ , seseorang pernah memberikan komentar, entah kapan, entah siapa. Bedanya kami melakukan ini sepanjang tahun, itu suara Taemin, ringan dan nakal. _Apakah melihat Taemin selalu membangkitkan gairahmu, Minho?_ Siapa pula yang bicara itu, tapi sekarang Minho ingin menjawabnya: Ya, benar. Melihat Taemin selalu membuatnya ingin berlari kencang, ingin menjajal semua hal secara sekaligus, seperti dia baru saja menyedot kokain dan merasakan dirinya dialiri energi membuncah yang tidak sabar untuk ditumpahkan.

 _Kau akan menyesali ini._ Tidak salah lagi.

 _Kau sudah berjanji tidak membiarkan insting membawamu berlari._ Taemin yang membawanya berlari, dan, persetan, Minho tidak keberatan. Tidak selama mulut Taemin bagaikan hadiah terlarang dari neraka seperti ini.

Mereka berpisah untuk mereguk udara sebanyak mungkin, seperti dua orang yang terapung-apung di tengah laut dan akhirnya mendapat kekuatan mencapai permukaan. Taemin menumbukkan dahi mereka, menggosokkan hidung bersama, seperti yang selalu dilakukannya seusai mereka mencapai puncak saat bercinta—sesuatu yang imut setelah hal buruk, begitu Minho menyebutnya. Tapi ia baru ingat tidak membencinya, baik sisi imut Taemin maupun sisi lainnya.

“Kamar mandi?”

“Aku sedang berkencan,” bisik Minho. Mendadak terdengar jeritan dari seluruh pengeras suara, seolah menanggapi ucapannya, membuatnya sedikit terlompat. Taemin terkekeh tanpa suara sambil mengusap-usap tengkuk Minho sementara para penonton meledak dalam tawa raksasa di sekitar mereka.

“Tetap gampang kaget.”

“Shush.”

“Sejenak tadi kupikir kau berkencan denganku.” Taemin memejamkan mata, menarik napas panjang yang terdengar berguncang. “Tapi bodohnya aku. Itu sudah bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Kau selalu memegang janjimu dengan baik: tidak mungkin memacariku setelah meledakkan mobil.”

“Menabrakkan.”

Taemin membuka mata dan tersenyum. Senyum cemerlang yang diberikannya ketika Minho yang klaustrofobia hampir kehabisan napas di dalam bilik kamar mandi yang terkunci, senyum ketika memamerkan anting murahan di cuping telinga kirinya, senyum ketika Minho menggosokkan air mata dan beralih menciumnya.

Senyum yang, Minho menyadari, merupakan alasan dia mencintai Taemin. Satu-satunya orang yang dapat dengan percaya diri disebutnya sebagai cinta, dan sempat membuatnya berdebar hanya dengan memikirkan bahwa mereka berpacaran. Rasa bangga luar biasa berdiri di samping Taemin hingga dadanya terasa bengkak. Rasa tidak sabar bertemu kembali di pagi hari meski dia baru saja meninggalkan kamar Taemin. Rasa tidak peduli kekanakan meski dia mengobrolkan omong kosong hanya agar bisa berlama-lama bersama Taemin.

 _Kau tidak menginginkan ini_ , kata kakaknya sore tadi, dan memang benar ia tidak menginginkan kencan pertama di bioskop. Ia hanya menyukai Taemin, seperti anak kecil yang berkeras tidak ingin dipisahkan dari boneka beruang favorit. Ia hanya menyukai Taemin dan semua yang mereka lakukan bersama.

Lagu bertempo cepat mulai mengalun dan Taemin, tanpa terburu-buru, melepaskan pegangan darinya. Mereka berpandangan untuk terakhir kalinya. Minho tersenyum kecil.

Lampu-lampu kembali dinyalakan. Saat Haneul menoleh, ia mendapati Minho sedang menyingkirkan reremahan berondong jagung dari pangkuan; lelaki lain yang mengaku sebagai mantan pacar Minho menyedot sisa terakhir minuman, kaki mengetuk-ngetuk lantai dengan santai. Gadis itu memiringkan kepala, mendebat dirinya sendiri soal siluet yang sedari tadi menari-nari di sudut matanya.

“Bagaimana menurutmu?” tanya gadis itu, separuh tergeragap saat Minho mendadak menoleh ke arahnya.

“Oh, lumayan. Sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu suka komedi romantis, tapi yang barusan lumayan sekali,” sahut Minho seraya beranjak berdiri. “Kau lapar? Bagaimana kalau kita makan dulu?”

Gadis itu tersipu. “Ah, boleh juga.”

“Aku tahu restoran yang enak di sini. Kita bisa mencobanya.” Minho berjalan di sisi gadis itu menyusuri koridor berkarpet menuju lobi. Orang-orang berkerumun di sana, mengantre akan masuk. Minho menghentikan langkah di dekat pilar yang tidak ramai dan mencengir rikuh. “Kau keberatan kalau aku ke kamar mandi? Tidak akan lama.”

“Tidak,” kekeh gadis itu. “Pergilah. Aku akan menunggu di sini.”

Minho berjalan cepat mengikuti arah penunjuk kamar mandi, berbelok ke selasar sempit, tanpa menoleh maupun ragu memilih bilik paling pojok. Pintunya tertutup, tapi tidak dikunci; saat ia melangkah masuk, Taemin tersenyum lebar.

“Kau masih mahir kode Morse.”

Minho mengunci pintu di belakangnya. “Aku anak pramuka.” Tangannya menelusup ke pinggang Taemin, menariknya mendekat hingga tubuh mereka berdempetan. “Walaupun tidak sulit menebak pola pikirmu.”

“Kau bilang kau sedang kencan,” dengus Taemin.

“Memang, dan aku hanya pamit sebentar ke kamar mandi.” Minho mencengir. “Tapi aku akan mengantarnya pulang setelah makan, jadi...”

Taemin merengut main-main seraya menyingkirkan rambut depan Minho. “Kupikir kau pria tangguh yang selalu memegang janji.”

“Ini perkecualian.”

“Berarti kau siap meledakkan mobil kedua.”

“Minus meledakkan mobil.” Minho mengerjapkan mata. “Maksudku, menabrakkan mobil.”

Taemin tertawa. Seperti ketika mereka mengemudi gila-gilaan di sepanjang jalan yang lengang, seperti ketika Minho sambil tergagap-gagap memintanya jadi kekasih.

“Kuharap kita bisa mencoba lagi,” bisik Taemin, masih harus berjinjit untuk menciumnya. “Dan kuharap tidak ada mobil yang terlibat agar kau tidak perlu meninggalkanku lagi.”

“Tidak perlu ada kokain, lebih tepatnya. Aku khawatir.” Minho mengecup cuping telinga kiri Taemin, menyadari kini tidak ada anting yang menempatinya—lubang tindik itu mengerut begitu kecil, seperti titik yang melesak di antara kulit.

“Jangan cemas, aku sudah jadi orang baik setelah putus denganmu,” kata Taemin, nadanya seperti anak brutal yang pura-pura manja di depan orang tuanya. “Rajin ke gereja, jadi sukarelawan di penampungan hewan, sedikit minum di akhir pekan, selalu bangun pagi...”

“Dan banyak ciuman di bioskop dengan mantan pacarmu yang sedang berkencan?”

“Ini perkecualian.”

Minho terkekeh, membungkus kepala Taemin menggunakan satu tangan mengecup puncak kepalanya seperti menghirup bunga sebelum melepaskannya. “Aku akan menghubungimu lagi nanti.”

“Tidak perlu, langsung saja datang ke apartemenku setelah mengantarnya pulang.”

“Apa yang membuatmu sangat terburu-buru?” tanya Minho, terdengar seperti lelucon lama di telinganya. Lelucon yang pernah menjadi insekuritas, tapi kini dapat ditangani dengan baik.

“Memangnya sejak kapan kita _tidak_ terburu-buru? Terlalu banyak hal _baik_ yang perlu kita lakukan.” Taemin menyeringai. “Atau belum diselesaikan. Seperti yang tadi.”

Minho mendengus keras.


End file.
